The Unpredictability of Events1
by purestarlight71
Summary: A meeting is being held at Yusuke's house to discuss Kuwabara's relevance. And everyone's there except Kuwabara. When Kuwarbara finally does arrive, he brings some unexpected guests. Chaos soon ensues & there will be many more laughs in the chapters to
1. Default Chapter

A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction:

The Unpredictability of Events

Chapter One: Meeting at Yusuke's House

Disclaimer: I do **not** by any means own Yu Yu Hakusho, its characters, or anything else that has to do with it.  But sometimes I like to dream I do…. ^…^

**Anyway, since this is my first post on fanfiction.net, I will take All REVIEWS!  I appreciate everyone's feedback, good or bad, and I think that it might help me grow in writing.  Anyhow, this little fanfic is supposed to be humorous about Yu Yu Hakusho, and I don't mean to offend anyone with it (are there fans out there obsessed with Kuwabara?).  I plan to add a serious post real soon 'bout a crossover between Rurouni Kenshin and Yu Yu Hakusho.  But now, on with the story…

(P.S. I this fan-fiction Yukina has NO idea that Hiei is her brother.  So keep that in mind when reading the story and the following chapters)

(View: it's a Saturday afternoon at Yusuke's house.  The blinds are drawn and hushed silence has filled the room.  Hiei is in the back corner resting against the wall, with his katana sword at his side.  Kurama gently sighs, as Yusuke looks up at the ticking clock.)

YUSUKE: (clearly agitated) Where is he!  I told him two 'o clock sharp!  It's SIX!!!

KURAMA: Maybe he just got lost…

YUSUKE:  How could he possibly get lost, he's been at my house so often I've lost track.  Plus, this meeting after all is to discuss him…and we all bothered to SHOW UP!!!

HIEI:  Well I just have this to say, just when I thought Kuwabara couldn't sink below being a stupid fool; he shows his traits as an incompetent idio---

(Right at this moment a loud commotion is heard outside.  The door opens revealing a very battered up Kuwabara.)

HIEI: (mutters under his breath) Like I said, he's an incompetent fool!

(Kuwabara glances his direction.  But soon begins giving his own speech~Aka: Like when he states his love for Yukina.)

KUWABARA:  It is I the Great KUWABARA, who has come to humble you with my presence!

YUSUKE:  Took you long enough!  Why weren't you on time; how can you come trouncing in here all high and mighty, and wait (notices soft girls' laughter coming from behind Kuwabara) ---don't tell me you brought along…

KUWABARA:  Yep, that's right.  I thought that all of us guys could use some company, so I brought along Botan, Keiko, and--- (his eyes turn into hearts) YUKINA!!!

YUSUKE:  Oh great!!!  You really did it this time Kuwabara!

KURAMA:  I have to agree…

HIEI: (shocked for a second, his jaw drops; he then becomes very angry yelling curses at Kuwabara, until Kurama intervenes.)

KURAMA: (stopping Hiei's hand, with a lamp in it, from making contact with Kuwabara's head) STOP IT NOW, HIEI!  Control yourself!  Kuwabara will always stay Kuwabara, and that will not change by violence!

(Then nodding in the girls' direction)

Plus now we will have to make our guests feel welcome.

(And with that Kurama and Yusuke beckon the girls inside.  Kuwabara is still frozen on the ground, seeing his pitiful life flash before his eyes, even though he is in no more danger for the moment.  Hiei returns to his spot in the corner and silently stares at the wall.)

(Botan, Keiko, and Yukina enter.  They seem just a tad nervous entering the room after what they had heard from outside.  But they do not look too nervous, since each has probably been through worse things.)

(They walk into the center of the room.)

BOTAN, KEIKO, (and a quiet) YUKINA: (chime in) Hi, guys!!!

YUSUKE & KURAMA:  Hi.

KUWABARA:  (still on the floor) HIIII!!!

HIEI:  (looking away) Hn…

KUWABARA:  Oh don't mind little shortie over there.  He does that a lot.

HIEI:  (touches the hilt of his sword)

KURAMA:  Now Hiei, let's just see what happens next…


	2. Chapter Two: Kuwabara's Big Mouth

(A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction)  
  
The Unpredictability of Events  
  
Chapter Two: Kuwabara's Big Mouth  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hi again! Here is the next post of my story! By the way, I thank everyone who submitted reviews.I loved your feedback San San! Please keep sending more in. I already have two more stories planned so far, so if you are really interested keep checking back. I might also give the reviewers a chance to determine the fate of the characters in the story. But thanks again to everyone! I just couldn't resist making this chapter, about Kuwabara's big mouth. (I hope I don't offend anyone)  
  
(P.S. Keep in mind that in this fanfic, Yukina has no idea Hiei is her brother.)  
  
~~~~~ Disclaimer: I do not by any means own Yu Yu Hakusho, its characters, or anything else that has to do with it. But I wish that I did.  
  
(View: Later that night Yusuke's house was filled with lots of disturbances. The meeting that had at first been set up, to see if the group wanted to drop Kuwabara, now was a mess! Yusuke just didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone and really embarrass Kuwabara; but then again, Kuwabara really goofed up by bringing Keiko, Botan, and Yukina along intentionally.)  
  
(The clock reads seven-fifteen)  
  
(Kuwabara's babbling can be heard in the other room, as the girls help themselves to a few snacks.)  
  
KUWABARA: ---and like I saved the little boy's life, Yukina; and then there was another time when I was lost in the wilderness---and Yukina---so I hung on to survival by constructing a shelter made of---Yukina are you listening to my marvelous feats!  
  
(Yukina is still staring at the corner of the far room. The location where Hiei is leaning against the wall that is.)  
  
(She slowly turns around to face Kuwabara) YUKINA: (softly) Yes, I was.it's just that.I have this weird feeling---- (She is cut off by:)  
  
KUWABARA: Are you ill? You're acting a little funny---here lie down next to me.  
  
(He grabs Yukina's hands without thinking, trying to make sure she's okay.)  
  
You're hands.they're as cold as ice..  
  
BOTAN: Well what do you expect, Kuwabara? Yukina is an ice demon after all!  
  
KUWABARA: Oh sorry, I forgot! (mumbles to himself) She's too pretty to be any kind of demon.  
  
YUKINA: I honestly feel fine.It's just that I wish that guy in the corner would join us.  
  
KUWABARA: You mean shortie.  
  
BOTAN: She means Hiei. HIEI, do you want to come over and join us.  
  
(Hiei at first wants to refuse. But after thinking about it for a few moments.he hesitantly walks over, knowing that a chance to humiliate Kuwabara might be fun.)  
  
(Kurama walks into the room)  
  
KURAMA: Does anyone here want to tell stories.  
  
(A chorus of sures and all-rights emerges)  
  
(Kurama sits down in the circle, soon followed by Yusuke)  
  
HIEI: If it's alright I think I'll be the first to go. So anyway this scary story begins in the dark depths of an abyss in Spirit World.The evil Mikai insects were trying to invade the human world, and the only hope lay on the shoulders of two brave demons.  
  
These demons had to fight the Four Saint Beasts to save this pathetic world.  
  
KUWABARA: Hey Hiei. I think you left some stuff out.Like me and Urameshi.  
  
HIEI: (continuing his story) So as I was saying the fate of the hole world lay on Kurama's and my shoulders.Yusuke was there for backup, but charged recklessly ahead to save Keiko, and Kuwabara, lets just say Kuwabara was unconscious, having not been able to provide any assistance to his own pathetic world!  
  
KUWABARA: Hold it there, shortie! That's not how things happened!  
  
HIEI: And I suppose you can tell a BETTER story!  
  
KUWABARA: Well, yeah sure I can. Prepare yourself for the scariest story yet! Anyway, well, shortie here still sucks HIS THUMB and sleeps with that sword. YUSUKE has stolen a few of KEIKO's UNDIES! And well I, I---I sleep with Mr. Tuckums, my teddy bear holding a picture of YUKINA!!!  
  
HIEI: Those words WERE YOUR LAST!!! (Hiei doesn't care that anyone else is watching. He charges at Kuwarbara, katana sword drawn, and begins to slice and tear through Kuwabara's blue outfit.)  
  
YUSUKE: I can't believe you SAID THAT YOU JERK, YOU ******BEEP******!  
DIE NOW!!!  
  
(Yusuke is about to fire his Spirit Gun at Kuwabara's chest. Kuwabara turns and runs. And all of a sudden, Yusuke is hit over the head by Kieiko's purse!!! Yusuke fires anyway, but misses..)  
  
KUWABARA: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HEAD, URAMESHI?!?!?!  
  
(Kuwabara is running around like a maniac, his hair on fire!!!)  
  
HIEI: SERVES YOU RIGHT!  
  
(Yusuke can't stop laughing.)  
  
KUWABARA: (yelling at the top of his lungs!) PUT IT OUT!!! PUT IT OUT!!! PUT IT OUT!!!  
  
YUKINA: Hold still, Kuwabara! I'll put it out!!!  
  
(All of a sudden a sudden icy mist fills the room. When it clears, out steps a very badly beaten, mohawked style Kuwabara.)  
  
(Everyone bursts out laughing, even Yukina!)  
  
KUWABARA: What is it!? Why is EVERYONE LAUGHING!  
  
(He moves over to look in the mirror)  
  
(We hear Kuwabara keep screaming and screaming as the scene fades to black.)  
  
~~~~~  
  
So this was my next update. How did you like it? Please review!!!  
  
Hint: In the next chapter Yukina has developed a liking for someone else. 


	3. Chapter Three: Yukina's Crush

(A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction)  
  
The Unpredictability of Events  
  
Chapter Three: Yukina's Crush  
  
~~~~  
  
Hi again, all talented readers and writers out there! ^-^ I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed! I loved what you had to say, and to be honest, I really appreciated it! I didn't even expect to get so many, so fast!!! Anyway I loved the feedback, and I can't wait for more.now onto the story! I hope no one is offended by this fic, I probably like all the characters a lot! Can you guess who Yukina's new crush is before the end of the fic?  
  
And as always, please KEEP reviewing! ^.^  
  
(P.S. DEFINITELY KEEP IN MIND THAT IN THIS FIC, YUKINA HAS NO IDEA HIEI IS HER BROTHER!)  
  
~~~~  
  
(View: Yusuke's house has begun to quiet down just a tad.of course Kuwabara hasn't gotten over the loss of most of his hair yet, and is still screaming.leaving Yukina with second thoughts about the man she had a crush on.)  
  
(The clock reads ten-forty-five)  
  
(Kuwabara keeps looking at himself in the mirror, then after deciding to get over it, after three hours, he rejoins the rest of the group)  
  
(Kuwabara shot a nasty glance over in Yusuke's direction; but Yusuke didn't notice, he was laughing to hard.)  
  
BOTAN: (breaking in) Why can't you boys ever get along?  
  
YUSUKE: (it takes him a few minutes to stop laughing) I don't see why it should matter to you.big mouth over here, didn't let out your personal secrets.of course I know one.  
  
(Botan hits him over the head with her oar, hard.)  
  
KEIKO: I have to agree with Botan.you really gave Kuwabara an unnecessary beating.is fighting all you ever think about?  
  
YUSUKE: (wears a vacant expression) What do you mean, it was "unnecessary"?  
  
KEIKO: Yukina, what do you think?  
  
(Yukina is staring at Hiei again)  
  
YUKINA: (just out of a daze) Yes.uh huh.um what were we talking about again?  
  
BOTAN: Yukina, are you all right?  
  
YUKINA: Yes, I am.  
  
(Kuwabara looks at Yukina, who is sitting next to him)  
  
(Kurama breaks the awkward silence)  
  
KURAMA: So what does everyone want to do next?  
  
("Truth or Dare" Yusuke shouted)  
  
KURAMA: Okay, truth or dare it is then! Okay, Yusuke you go first then, since this is your house.  
  
KEIKO: Okay, truth or dare Yusuke?  
  
YUSUKE: Dare of course!  
  
KEIKO: Okay then, I DARE YOU---TO BE KUWABARA'S SERVANT TILL TOMMOROW!  
  
(Shows Yusuke, eyes with fire, dying for revenge on Kuwabara)  
  
(Then shows a picture of Kuwabara who has a huge grin on his face.)  
  
KEIKO: Okay Hiei, it's your turn next. Truth or dare?  
  
HIEI: I won't be a fool like Yusuke. (Yusuke is grinding his teeth at the thought of serving Kuwabara)  
So I'll choose TRUTH.  
  
KEIKO: Who's the person you care about most, right now.  
  
HIEI: (thinks a few moments) My sister.  
  
BOTAN: (quickly changing the subject) Now it's Kurama's turn.  
  
(And so the entire group played truth or dare for around thirty minutes)  
  
~~~~  
  
(Yusuke walks into the living room in a tuxedo.)  
  
KEIKO: Yusuke, you look so CUTE in that outfit!  
  
KUWABARA: (in between laughs) If think that is cute, wait till you see him in a bunny suit! (rings a tiny little bell)  
Servant, would you get my darling Yukina and I some refreshments in a pink bunny suit? (Kuwabara has difficulty getting the last words out.)  
  
YUSUKE: ALRIGHT ALREADY!!! I've had enough!  
  
(He storms out of the room, yelling)  
  
~~~~  
  
YUKINA: Botan, do you think a could have a word with you?  
  
BOTAN: Sure. (Takes Yukina upstairs, herself wanting to get away from Yusuke and Kuwabara)  
  
(Once they're alone---)  
  
YUKINA: It's about Kazuma.he's great and all, but I think my heart belongs to another. (Her voice trails off and dead silence fills the room)  
  
YUKINA: What was that mysterious boy's name, who was in the corner?  
  
BOTAN: You mean Hiei. (She is a little frightned about this conversation, knowing that if she tells Yukina Hiei is her brother, Hiei might murder her.)  
  
YUKINA: Yes.that's his name.Hiei. I have just this really weird feeling, and it might sound like I'm crazy, but---I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!  
  
(Fades to darkness, as Hiei looks upward toward the second floor.)  
  
~~~~  
  
How did you like it? Did anyone see that coming? ^-^ Hope you all enjoyed, read and review!  
  
By the way, if anyone has any ideas how Botan or Hiei could break the truth to Yukina, let me know! ~~~~ 


	4. Chapter Four: Rapid Fangirls

(A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic)  
  
The Unpredictability of Events  
  
Chapter Four: Rapid Fangirls  
  
~~~~  
  
Sorry everyone about the last chapter.I know it was pretty pathetic! Please read and review though, I hope I have permantly offended anyone! By the way, Yukina doesn't like Hiei anymore by the end of this chapter! ^-^ Read and REVIEW!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
BOTAN: (in a slightly panicked tone) Yukina, you know feelings aren't always accurate.  
  
YUKINA: I know, but.there's just something about him.that's calling to me.  
  
BOTAN: Well maybe it's not what you think, I mean---  
  
(Interrupted by a very loud noise downstairs)  
  
BOTAN: What was that?  
  
YUKINA: I don't know.  
  
(Yusuke is heard shouting downstairs.)  
  
~~~~  
  
(View: Downstairs Yusuke had just opened his front door, only to find twelve Yu Yu Hakusho fangirls crowding outside.)  
  
YUSUKE: Who are you and what are you doing at my house!  
  
LEAD FANGIRL: We are here to deal with Yukina. We don't like what she did in the last chapter so WE are HERE to fix it!  
  
YUSUKE: Like what did she do!? (Wears a puzzled look)  
  
LEAD FANGIRL: NEVER MIND!!! (She storms upstairs looking for Yukina)  
  
(The door slams open)  
  
YUKINA: Who are you?  
  
LEAD FANGIRL: (she is surrounded by the rest of her group) We are the fangirls of Yu Yu Hakusho, who in particular like Hiei.  
  
YUKINA: Um, so.  
  
LEAD FANGIRL: SOOO, we have decided unanimously that you are NOT ALLOWED TO LIKE HIEI!!!  
  
YUKINA: Why?  
  
FANGIRLS: Because we saw him first!!! You can HAVE KUWABARA!!! Hiei's OURS!!!  
  
(The fangirls then storm out of the house. Yukina is sitting silently on the bed.)  
  
YUKINA: Botan.  
  
BOTAN: Yes.  
  
YUKINA: What just happened?  
  
BOTAN: You just were attacked by rabid fangirls.  
  
YUKINA: 'Kay. (Thinks for a while) I really don't love Hiei anymore, or at least I think I don't.  
  
BOTAN: (Phew! I 'm glad that's over)  
  
~~~~  
  
How did you like it! Anymore feedback/ideas? Feel free to contact me! By the way I'm looking for fangirls who would like to be in my next story: All I'll give anyway right now is that is has to do with Hiei.so anyone who thinks of Hiei-san as their favorite character in Yu Yu Hakusho, feel free to participate! ^-^ 


End file.
